claudisprobierereifandomcom-20200213-history
Benutzer Blog:Spinelli313/Fantasy Filmfest - Morgen geht's los
Datei:FFF-Banner_klein.jpg Morgen beginnt in Köln das 26. Fantasy Filmfest und es verspricht wieder ein Highlight für alle Sci-Fi- und Horror-Fans unter euch zu werden! Los geht es morgen Abend mit der tiefschwarzen Killerkomödie „Sightseers“, in der eine 34-jährige Frau, die noch bei ihrer Mutter lebt, einen romantischen Ausflug mit ihrem neuen Freund plant, der sich allerdings leider Gottes schon bald als brutaler Serienkiller herausstellt. thumbEin weiteres Highlight folgt am Samstag mit „Beasts of the Southern Wild“. In dem fiktiven Sumpfgebiet „Bathtub“ lebt die 6-jährige Hushpuppy mit ihrem aggressiven und todkranken Vater. Auf seine eigene Art versucht er, die Kleine auf ein Leben ohne ihn vorzubereiten, doch das Mädchen hat noch ganz andere Probleme: Die schmelzenden Polkappen haben eine Reihe von Urzeitmonstern wieder in die Welt entlassen und Hushpuppy muss für sich selbst und ihr Zuhause kämpfen. Der Film hat in Cannes dieses Jahr schon einige Preise abgeräumt, darunter den für die beste Kamera. Diesen gab es auch beim Sundance Film Festival, gemeinsam mit dem Grand Jury Price. Meine Erwartungen an das Erstlingswerk von Regisseur Benh Zeitlin sind also dementsprechend hoch, doch auch wenn ich enttäuscht sein sollte, hat das Festival noch genug anderes auf Lager. thumb|leftZum Beispiel „Chained“ von Jennifer Lynch, Tochter des Altmeisters und mittlerweile transzendentalen Meditationsprofis David Lynch. Genau wie ihr Vater schreckt die Regisseurin vor harter Kost nicht zurück. In Chained werden ein kleiner Junge und seine Mutter von einem Taxifahrer entführt. Nachdem die Frau vor den Augen des Kindes einen gewaltsamen Tod findet, wird der Sohn gezwungenermaßen zum Komplizen des Psychopathen und muss regelmäßig dessen Opfer verschwinden lassen. Schon mit 25 Jahren lieferte Jennifer Lynch ihren kontroversen Debütfilm „Boxing Helena“ ab, der starke negative Reaktionen von Kritikern und Publikum provozierte. 2008 legte sie nach 15 Jahren Pause den wenig beachteten, aber atmosphärisch dichten Thriller „Unter Kontrolle“ nach, und das Setting von Chained scheint prädestiniert, um ihre Stärken in Visualität und Charakterpsychologie hervorzuheben. Nach all dem Blut werde ich dann wahrscheinlich wieder sehr dankbar über ein bisschen Aufheiterung in Form von überdrehten Zombie- und Vampirfilmen sein. Zwei vielversprechende „Zomcoms“ sind im Programm: „Portrait of a Zombie“ und „Cockneys vs. Zombies“. Beim ersteren handelt es sich um ein clever gestricktes Mockumentary, in der ein Filmteam eine Familie begleitet, deren Sohn zum Zombie mutiert ist und nun zu Hause von seinen Eltern „gepflegt“ und davon abgehalten wird, ungeborene Babies zu verspeisen. Bei „Cockneys vs. Zombies“ geht es noch ein bisschen härter zur Sache. Hier versuchen Andy und Terry, das Altersheim ihres Opas vor der Schließung zu bewahren und nach einem vergeigten Banküberfall kommt den beiden eine Zombie-Epedemie, die ganz London auszulöschen droht, gerade recht. So entkommen sie wenigstens der Polizei, doch nun muss Opa gerettet werden! Schnell stellt sich allerdings heraus, dass die Rentner keinesfalls so wehrlos sind, wie angenommen. Omis schießen Untoten mit riesigen Knarren die Köpfe weg - was will man mehr? thumbÄhnlich spaßig könnte „Vamps“ werden, eine Vampir-Komödie mit Alicia Silverstone und Sigourney Weaver. „Clueless“-Regisseurin Amy Heckerling hat sich wieder mit der Hauptdarstellerin ihres erfolgreichsten Teenie-Films zusammen getan, um erneut eine romantische Komödie zu schaffen - diesmal eben nur mit Blut, Eingeweiden und hoffentlich der von Heckerling gewohnten Portion Selbstironie. Abschließend bin ich gespannt auf Takeshi Miikes neustes Werk „Ace Attorney“ und „The Baytown Outlaws“ mit Eva Longoria und Billy Bob Thornton. Es kann los gehen! Datei:Fff_Footer.jpg Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag